No escape no mercy no more
by Taxene
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served. After a heart broken Dib commits suicide, Gaz is determined to find the Irken that broke her brothers heart even if she has to kill half the Irken race and the Tallest to get him. past ZaDr
1. Sparkling angel I believe

**No escape no Mercy no more **

Prologue

**Sparkling angel I believe**

**(I do not own Invader Zim or The song Angles. (btw the lyrics are changed pov at times to fit the story)**

Tears rolled down Gaz's face. She held tightly onto her father. She could not belive what had happened. She could not belive that the large black coffin before them held her brother. The words of the priest had no effect on Gaz. She was deep in thought. She had to make them pay, the ones who did this to her brother. The ones who made her brother kill himself. The Irks were going to pay.

(Confused? It will all be explained next chapter)


	2. You were my savior in my time of need

**No escape no mercy no more**

Chapter One

**You were my savior in my time of need**

**(I changed my mind its not going to be GaTr at all. I plotted out the story in my head last night and I decided to not make it GaTr because I changed the way I wanted the ending so yeah. Sorry to those who wanted GaTr. Read my other fiction "If they hurt you" **

After she was sure her father was asleep Gaz slipped into her brothers room. The room had not been touched since his death. Membrane refused to go anywhere near it. The room still smelled like him. She took a deep breath, breathing in the sent of cinnamon and coconut, the way that Dib used to smell. Gaz held back tears, she was there for a reason. She slowly walked across the room to her brother's computer. She turned it on and when it booted up she clicked the button to contact the Swollen Eyeball Network.

A few seconds later a dark figure appeared on screen "Agent Dark Booty here." the figure said. "Who are you and why are you transmitting from Agent Moth Mans computer

Gaz forgot what she was doing for a second. She drew herself up to her full height. "I am agent Moth Man's sister" she said. "I am not sure if you heard of his passing-"

Dark Booty sighed, "Yes we heard it is very unfortunate. Good man he was"

"I want his place as an agent," Gaz replied changing the subject.

"That depends on who you are. Apart from being Moth Man's sister who are you? What is your name, age, reason for wanting in the Swollen Eyeball network and agent name"

"My name is Gaz I am 17 years old, I wish to be Agent Grey Lady. I want to be in the Swollen Eyeball Network because the paranormal appeals to me and I wish to bring down the Alien scum that caused my brother to kill himself."

"I normally don't do this but since you are agent Moth Mans sister. Welcome to the Swollen Eyeball Network Agent Grey Lady. I'm receiving another call so signing off for now"

Gaz smirked. "I'm gonna get that alien if it's the last thing I do.

**No** **Escape** **No** **Mercy** **No More**

The next morning Gaz got up, showered and got dressed. Gaz looked in the mirror. She looked a lot different then she used to. Her purple hair now reached her lower back. She was no longer pudgy and short instead she was skinny almost to the point of being anorexic looking and she stood at 5' 11". She was far taller then her Irken opponent who stood only 5 feet tall.

Gaz tore her eyes away from her mirror and got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, dark grey pants and her heavy boots. Before she left she pulled her skull necklace over her head and glanced around her room. Something in the corner caught her eye. It was Dib's coat.

She had begged her father to let her keep it. It was a large part of Dib that she didn't want to let go. Gaz slipped into the coat. Like his room, Dib's coat still smelled like him. Gaz took a deep breath then she walked out the door.

When Gaz reached hi skool one of the cheerleader girls Staci laughed at Gaz and whispered to one of her friends, "Look shes wearing her freak brothers jacket. Just what the world another raving lunatic like Dib"

Gaz turned around and grabbed Staci by the collar of her shirt. Gaz got right up into the blondes face. "My brother was not a raving lunatic" she hissed. "And I am taking Dib's mission but for me its going to be different because I am going to destroy the Irken race and no one can stop me. So tell your little friend that" Gaz dropped Staci to the ground and walked off.

Gaz walked into her homeroom class and sat in her desk. She drummed her fingers on the desk waiting for her first target to enter. Gaz narrowed her eyes as the Irken entered the classroom and sat in her seat next to Gaz.

"Good morning Gaz," The Irken said.

"Good morning Tak," Gaz replied.


	3. I couldn’t hear all the whispers

**No Escape, No Mercy, No more**

Chapter Two

**I couldn't here all the whispers**.

(Okay** I am going to admit it this story has some Kill Bill undertones**. **It is not exactly like Kill Bill but it is there. Some of Gaz's journals resemble the monologues done by the bride. Note this story will contain character death. Lots and Lots of character death so be ready**)

During class Gaz kept sneaking glances at Tak. Gaz drummed her long black fingernails on the edge of the desk. When Tak looked over Gaz gave her what seemed like a sweet smile.

When she was sure Tak wasn't looking Gaz pulled out a new notebook. She turned to the first page and at the top she wrote "Death List 4" Then she wrote the list

Invader Tak

Tallest Purple

Tallest Red

INVADER ZIM

She turned the page and she wrote, "as I sit here in this hell hole of a school. I can see the faces of those who have to be brought down for the death of my brother. The first and probably easiest is Invader Tak. Born of both human and Irken DNA the half-breed had deep mental problems. She has a memory bolt in her head to keep her problems to a minimum. The so-called Invader isn't even an invader at all she simply gave her that title because she was cheated out of the right to be an invader. Tak is the number one assassin in the universe. If she is so important then why is she hanging on earth? I have no idea but it just makes my job easier. "

The bell cut through Gaz's thoughts. The snapped her notebook closed and shoved it in her backpack. She was walking to the cafeteria when Tak came up beside her.

"Gaz I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Tak said.

"Sure you are," Gaz muttered.

"Do you know where Zim is?"

"If I did he would be dead in the ground"

"Why?"

Gaz stopped and looked and the blue haired girl in front of her. "Because he caused my brother to kill himself. For that he will pay."

"So you want to kill Zim because-"

"I will kill Zim even if I have to kill half of the Irken Empire and the tallest to get to him" 

"So you are going to kill half of the Irken race because Zim broke your brothers heart?"

"No because he deceived my brother, he showed him dreams and me brother believed him. Then he tore my brothers heart out of his chest with a smile on his face. You Irks have no ability to love. I'm taking up my brothers mission"

"So you're going to attempt to expose me to the Swollen Eyeball Network?"

"No I am going to be more then just talk" and with that Gaz punched Tak in the face. Before Tak could hit back the security was pulling the girls apart. Tak checked to make sure he hologram was still up and then she gave Gaz a dark look.

"Its on alien bitch!" Gaz screamed


	4. The warning's so clear

**No escape, No mercy, No more**

Chapter Three

**The warning's so clear**

(K there is a lot of Kill Bill references in this chapter see if you find them all. Btw if anyone knows were I can get Invader Zim clips in QuickTime form it would be great. I am trying to make a video for this fiction and I have some really good ideas but I need the clips)

Gaz sat it the bathtub soaking and thinking. She had been suspended for two days. The school didn't take her "I'm stressed out because of my brothers death story" The only thing it did was made it so she had to see the counselor once a week now. Gaz drummed her fingers on the side of the tub.

After awhile Gaz sighed and got out. She dried off got dressed and went down stairs. She was sitting in the living room playing her Game Slave 3 when her father walked into the room.

"Oh hello Gaz," He said in a very monotone. He had been very monotone since Dib died. Membrane sat on the coach next to Gaz. "Daughter can I talk to you?" Gaz shut off her game and looked at her father. "I have to know are you thinking about following your brother?"

"I'm taking his mission dad. I'm going to bring those alien's down and theres-"

"That's not what I meant Gaz. I meant do you... feel like he did... about life. I mean" he sighed. "Gaz do you want to kill yourself?"

'Of course not daddy" Gaz replied. She burst into tears "I want to make Zim suffer for how he hurt Dib"

Membrane took Gaz in his arms "We all do honey," Membrane whispered. "We all do."

**No** **Escape** **No** **Mercy** **No More**

After a dinner of Bloaty's pizza Membrane kissed his daughter good night and went to bed. When Gaz was sure her father was asleep she got to work. She walked into her room and sat down at her desk. All of her brother's old computer equipment now sat on her large cherry wood desk. She did a little bit of work. That afternoon she had planted a tracking device on Tak. She was able to pinpoint Tak's location within a few seconds.

Gaz turned to her closet and dug pulled out something she had just bought. It was a lavender sweat suit that had single dark purple stripes running down the legs of the pants and the arms of the suit. She slipped on black gloves and then grabbed a laser gun. Her brother had started it and Gaz finished it that afternoon. After shes check out if Tak was still at home she headed out to the garage the Alien bitch was going down.


	5. I see the anges I lead them to your door

**No escape, No mercy, No more**

Chapter Four

**I see the angels I'll lead them to your door**

(Chapters will be short but they will go up as fast as my fingers can type)

Gaz walked into the garage. She pulled the tarp off of her motorcycle. She ran her fingers softly over the beautiful purple bike. She smiled to herself. She rolled the bike out of the garage.

When Gaz was about a block away from her house she jumped on the bike and started up the engine. The ride to Tak's house seemed to take forever. She kept thinking about Dib and about how much she was going to make Tak pay.

When she reached Tak's house she walked up the drive way slowly. She knocked on the door and waited. She heard Tak on the phone. "Sure yeah, I'll talk to you later." Gaz waited. She saw Tak's shadow in the glass of the door. Tak opened the door. Gaz looked at her for a moment before she pounced on her.

Gaz got in the first few punches before Tak grabbed her and threw her into a glass case in the living room. Tak grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "You just can not leave me alone can you bitch?" she asked twisting Gaz's arm harder. "You make have some moves but I was an assassin and an invader there is no way you can beat me"

Gaz narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest not to show pain. She was about to say something back when both girls heard someone coming down the stairs. Tak let Gaz up and gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare try anything'

A young smeet turned the corner. She was rubbing her eyes. The smeet was small only about a foot tall with large amber eyes and soft curled antennas. She was wearing one of Tak's old shirts that she seemed to be swimming in. "Sorrel I heard a loud noise" she said in a small voice.

"Sorrel just fell honey" Tak replied. "It's okay just go back to bed." The smeet looked at Gaz. "This is an old friend of Sorrel's. This is Jax, my smeet."

"Hello Jax, I'm Gaz" She replied with a sweet looking smile.

Gaz could tell the smeet sensed something wasn't right. "Sorrel" she cried. The she reached her hands out and stepped towards Tak

" Jax what have I told you about weakness?" Tak snapped, "What would your Mmy say?" The smeet dropped her hands and her eyes. "Just... go back to bed honey and don't come out until I come and get you."

The smeet slowly walked up the stairs. Gaz expected as soon as the smeet disappeared that Tak would hit her again. Instead Tak looked at her and said, "Would you like some coffee? If you want to kill me so badly then I should explain something's"

Gaz slowly followed Tak into the kitchen. There was silence as Tak put the coffee on and handed Gaz a towel. Gaz touched her forehead and she realized it was bleeding. She wiped the blood off of her forehead and cleaned up a few other cuts she had. She looked over at Tak who had a towel as well. Tak's towel was covered in a dark purple liquid that Gaz guessed was her blood. They still sat in silence when Tak served the coffee.

"So..." Tak started. "There are some things that need to be explained. Do you know what invaders really are?"

"Irken's that go into planets and take them over?"

Tak laughed. "No silly girl. They are assassins. Most of them are anyways. Sure they take over planets but 'Invader' is in a way a cover name. Zim and I are both personal assassins to Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple. Well Zim was anyways. I don't know if he is back in the business or not. He quit shortly after coming to earth. He originally came on a mission to find an Irken by the name of Ali. She left Irk years before and came here to make a family. Unknown to him I had already taken care of the human months before. By the time he found out the human was dead he had become attached to this stupid rock and your brother so he retired. Normally as assassin would be taken out several months or years after retirement. Some die of suicide others of long painful viruses but no two assassins die the same way. Anyway the Tallest knew that they could not just kill Zim. He was their best assassin so they sent me to earth for two reasons. The first to find Zim and bring him back to the squad and the second to find and eliminate Invader Skoodge. Unable to convince him I left. The whole battle we had was programmed into your minds so you would not remember what really happened. Where Zim is I have no idea but he is assassin so you will find him when he wishes to be found. Any questions?"

"Yes, Can I kill you now?" Gaz hissed.

"Do you really want to kill me with Jax just up stairs"

"I will not kill you in front of your smeet but that doesn't mean I won't kill you."

Tak narrowed her eyes, "I won't tell you were Zim is. I have no idea. When you will find him when he wishes to be found. I told you before." Tak turned around to put her coffee cup in the sink. Gaz saw her reach over next to her. Before Tak was able to grab what she was reaching for Gaz threw a knife straight into her back. Tak gasped. "Maybe you have better moves then I thought." Tak fell to the ground her fingers had been only inches away from the laser sitting on the counter.

Gaz walked over to the Irken who was gasping for air. "By the way Ali was my mother you bitch." Gaz pulled the knife out of Tak's back and shot her with her own laser. "Night, night Tak"


End file.
